thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Otherworld
The''' Otherworld''' (No Man's Land) is the place Jackie is sent to be "rebuilt" after he shoots himself and also visits a second time to gain control The Darkness. History The Darkness The Otherworld appears to be a bleak and Hellish version of World War I where smoke and fog surrounds the land and "zombie" soldiers of both the British and German sides continue their struggle. The Germans appear to be The Darkness' servants of sorts as they attack Jackie upon seeing him and are more demented than their British counterparts. The Germans appear to not be able to speak as they only often scream in pain and make strange growling-like sounds. Their faces appear to be like masks made of skin and make demented expressions such as. twisted smiles and hellish blank looks. The British appear to be victims of The Darkness' control who now are trapped in The Otherworld. They are able to speak clear English (with a British accent) and help Jackie on his way. through the Hellish landscape, Jackie meets representations of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Jackie also meets Anthony Estacado, his great great grandfather from WWI. Upon meeting him, Anthony demands Jackie to head up to the hills above the village the two meet in. Upon going there, Jackie finds Death (One of the Four Horsemen) and receives The Darkness Guns from him. Acquiring the guns according to Anthony, will let Jackie have better control over The Darkness. Jackie is sent underground to find a cannon in hopes of entering the castle which is the heart of The Darkness. Jackie manages to make it to the cannon train but The Darkness redirects him back to the living world due to him being rebuilt, thus stopping Jackie from completing his task. Later, when Jackie sets up a plan to kill Eddie Shrote, Anthony calls to Jackie, telling him he needs to find a way back to No Mans Land. After committing suicide a second time, Jackie is sent back and finds himself inside the train. Jackie tries to fire a shell at the castle but there are no shells in the cannon at all. Jackie heads back to the village and meets Anthony in a tank. The two storm into a German bunker in hopes of finding a shell. The tank crashes and Anthony is injured by a large creature. Jackie guns down the beast and hears Anthony's last words. Anthony mentions something about "a light in The Darkness" but he is pulled away by The Darkness and dies. Jackie manages to bring a shell back to the train and fires at the castle. As Jackie approaches the castle, it is made clear, The Darkness is afraid as he pleads and threatens Jackie to turn back. While inside, Jackie gives up his powers and battles with him. After the short fight, Jackie approaches him. He absorbs the demon once again keeping The Darkness under temporary control. This is the last time The Otherworld is seen. The Darkness II The Otherworld plays a role in ''The Darkness II, ''yet again as a place to put Jackie in as The Darkness repairs fatal injuries and stop him from being sent to Hell. However, Jackie is now in a mental institution, where he sees his friends as either patients or doctors. Notable Locations * Village * Hills Trivia * The British forces fighting in the Otherworld belong to British Expeditionary Force, which is a real British Army unit sent to the Western Front during the First World War. Gallery Nomans11.png|Pestilence Nomans10.png|Suicide corner The Darkness13church.png|Planes in the Otherworld Category:The Darkness Locations